In Sheep's Clothing
by Racke
Summary: Is Tsukasa really as innocent as she seems? Tsukasa x Konata


In Sheep's Clothing

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

XXX

_Innocence can be so frustrating._ Tsukasa thought to herself. However, she wasn't thinking of the innocence of _others_, but rather, the presumed innocence of _herself_.

How long had she been trying to drop subtle hints to the other girl? She wasn't sure, but it seemed like forever. And yet she'd either ignore them, or her sister stepped in, desperately protecting her from becoming 'tainted'.

Basically, everyone got in the way, repeatedly.

It was enough to make the shorthaired girl want to kick something, but – despite her lack of actual innocence – she wasn't very good when it came to physical activities, so she simply reined in her frustration and gritted her teeth. It might've been due to her own lack of physical ability that she'd come to admire the shorter girl so much – that it'd quickly developed into something beyond that, well, she had _very_ soft-looking lips.

Tsukasa sighed. This wasn't getting her anywhere. She needed something more, some new way in which to approach the object of her infatuation.

XXX

Sometimes, school can prove to be extremely helpful. Tsukasa smiled as the class ran around, trying to get everything ready.

Due to a somewhat unexpected turn of events, her class was to set up a play for the cultural festival. There had been a long discussion about which play to choose, but once they'd decided, the cast had been found almost immediately.

Tsukasa – of course – had gotten a role of childish innocence, whilst Konata had been put as the antagonist, since she'd tried acting out one of the scenes in a corner right after they decided on the play – just for fun – and the entire classroom had ended up cheering her on.

XXX

"My, what big _teeth_ you have," Tsukasa suppressed a smirk, and did her best to appear unsettled by the smaller girl's teeth.

"All the better to _eat_ you with my dear!" Konata leapt from the bed and tackled her to the floor.

The scene turned dark, so that the audience could hold onto the illusion that the wolf swallowed the little red riding hood whole. Of course, this wasn't the case. Instead she was to crawl into a small hiding place, and hand over the pillow found there to the big bad wolf to make it look like its belly had gotten bigger.

It was a very simple maneuver, and – since the lumberjack needed to be introduced properly – they had enough time to do it maybe five times over, before there was any issue of time.

Konata was still on top of her, and she could feel the heat radiating off of her, as well as the soft tickling sensation of her slightly labored breath – Tsukasa guessed that the wolf suit ought to be pretty damn warm, especially considering the spotlights.

Her heart beating away inside of her chest, she knew that it was time. This was the moment she'd been waiting for.

As Konata tried to look for the hiding place – the shift of the light had left her near-blind – Tsukasa reached up and gently grabbed a lock of the smaller girl's hair, pulling their faces even closer.

Konata blinked, looking quite startled by the sudden move.

"I don't mind if you eat me… but I'd rather you not use those big teeth of yours…"

It could have been that she'd just whispered those words directly into the girl's ear, or that she'd been using her most seductive tone of voice – which she'd practiced on for quiet some time – or perhaps it was simply because it'd come more or less out of the blue. Either way, the reaction was wonderful.

Konata's face turned beet red, and, for once, there was no-one around to interrupt them.

It was a gentle kiss, barely much more than a brushing of lips, but it was enough. There was no dismissing this, no misinterpretations of innocence, and Tsukasa smiled happily as she retreated into her hiding place.

When the spotlight finally fell on the wolf once more, she'd been able to suppress her furious blush almost completely. After all, the show must go on.

XXX

"You suit the role of the wolf disturbingly well…" Kagami sounded a bit uncomfortable about the thought of being friends with a real life wolf.

"Really?" Konata looked up at her with a lopsided grin, "Actually, I think they made a miscast…" she glanced in the direction of where Tsukasa had headed off to in order to change out of her costume, "I don't think I've got enough of an appetite to swallow her whole…"

"Oi! That's my sister you're talking about, you know!" Konata simply dodged the smack over the head, and chuckled softly to herself.

"I'm a fox, you're a bunny, and Miyuki is either a sheep or a cow – I'll admit to not being completely sure about which. But though she might be cute, I'd say that your sister is a purebred wolf."

Kagami stared at her in uncertain disbelief, not quite understanding what she was saying, as Tsukasa finally exited the small changing room – leaving room for another person to change.

"Ah, onee-chan!" waving at the two of them, she began making her way over.

Kagami was still feeling confused by the small girl's words, since the short-haired girl seemed just as airhead-edly clueless as always.

Kagami blinked.

And, just to make sure, she then rubbed her eyes.

Tsukasa sat down in Konata's lap and kissed her with a determined passion. Konata didn't seem to mind at all as she gently wrapped her arms around the short-haired girl.

Kagami stared at her little sister – and what appeared to be her newfound girlfriend – for a while longer, until a sudden thought struck her. _A wolf in sheep's clothing._

XXX

**A/n:** **This took a **_**lot**_** less time than I'd have imagined. And it was also a surprisingly popular pairing.**


End file.
